Nous T'aimons
by babyiris
Summary: Paul et Violet prennant soin de petite Avery après ses parents devenus mauvais. Mais quand la vérité sont, ce qui va arriver? A lieu en 2011.
1. Les enfants

**D'alerte: Je ne possède pas RENT et certains mots, et phrases peut-être tort ou pas de sens. J'ai utilis****é Google Translate.**

_**Le 2 juilliet, 2011 **_

La vie avec les parents de Paul est vraiment difficile. Dans dix-neuf ans, ils avaient dix enfants. Trop de soins! Avec une grande famille, Paul et sa sœur, Violet aident avec les enfants.

Paul et sa sœur, Violet sont le des plus vieux enfants. Ils ont nés le 26 juin 1992 alors ont dix-neuf ans. Ils sont un étudient A-. Ses notes sont en baisse à un B-. Trop des responsabilités; école, Avery, occupations, leur amis. Paul et Violet n'ont pas beaucoup d'amis parcs-que ses parents ont un nom mauvais.

Lydia est la plus ancienne mineure. Elle a née le 19 septembre 1994 alors elle a seize ans. Lydia n'a pas la garde de l'un de ses frère et sœurs, à cause de cette Lydia est un étudient A+. Lydia est le seul élave du secondaire qui a sept amis dans la famille.

Avery a née le 18 juin 1997 alors elle a quatorze ans. Elle est atteinte d'autisme. Elle aime Fluppy Dogs et Where the Wild Things Are. Avery est le seul enfant qui reçoit le soutien des parents de Paul et Violet. Mais Paul et Violet sont cinq ans de plus que Avery.

Les jumeaux sont Rodgelio et Belinda, et ils ont nés le 14 octobre 1998 alors ils ont douze ans. Et les quadruplés sont Yolanda, Noel, Hailey et Shay et elles ont nées le 21 juilliet 2007 alors elles ont trois ans. Les quadruplés sont les plus jeunes.

Sa mère, Mimi a née le 19 mai 1969 alors elle a quatre-deux ans et son père, Roger a né le 19 juilliet 1961 alors il a quarrant-neuf ans. Ils étaient ensemble pendant vingt-et-un ans. Oui, vingt-et-un ans et dix enfants. Impressionnant, non?

Et c'est la famille.

C'est un mercredi soir à 18h32 et Paul et Violet étaient pas à la maison. Leur mère appelé Paul et il ne dit rien. Elle se mit en colère. Yolanda et Shay jouaient dans la salle de bath, Noel, Hailey, Lydia et Belinda sont à regarder la télévision, Rodgelio était au soccer et Avery sont à regarder Where the Wild Things Are dans sa chambre à coucher et rêve de Max Records, son amour.

«Si nous les appelons?» Son père demandé sa mère «Pourquoi sont-ils en cette fin? »

«Je ne sais pas.» Elle à réponde. En ce moment, Paul et Violet marchaient dans la porte. «Tout le monde! Venir ici! » Tout le monde écoutent, sauf pour Avery qui était regarde Gigantic et encoure rêve de Max Records.

Roger et Mimi ont regardé The Iron Giant avec Lydia, Rodgelio, Belinda, Noel, Hailey, Yolanda et Shay. Paul et Violet se sont cachés dans sa chambre à coucher et Avery a écrit des histories de elle et Max Records. Les adolescents détester ses parents.


	2. Qui estil?

Le film est fini et Roger et Mimi—avec l'adire de Lydia—ont obtenu les quadruplets prêt le lit.

«AVERY! » Roger a crié. L'adolescent écoutait de Mook un group de rock qui chante les chansons qui animent ses parents fous. Broken-Bee (Light Me) a joué comme Avery regardait rêveusement à des images de Max Records. «Avery, c'est 20h43, Je viens de! » Avery avait du rouge à lèvres, rouge rubis. La porte ouverte, Roger et Noel (qui il tenait) ont vu Avery à la rose-comme lèvres et une image d'un garçon sur l'ordinateur.

«Qui est-ce?» Il a demande. Avery était muet. Son propre père avait aucune idée de qui l'amour est. Roger a continué «Répondez-moi jeune fille! Qui est-il?» Qui pourrait-il penser? C'est Max Records. Daddy ne sais pas qui Max Records est?

Paul est entré dans la salle, blonde cheveux en désordre et brun yeux fatigués. Il a été réveillé par son père crier.

«Qu'est-ce qui si passe ici?» Il a demande, recherche à Roger.

«Regardez ta sœur! Elle regarde ce garçon. Avec rouge à lèvres sur et ce qui est pire, c'est que je ne sais pas qui il est!» Roger a eu peur. Mimi marché dans. Elle a vu Max et cria dans la peur pour son enfant.

«C'est Max Records!» Paul a crié «Et Avery l'aime.»

«Pourquoi ne pas nous savons de lui?» Mimi a demande.

«Vous…vous…» Paul bégayait, se soucier de ses mots. «Vous…vous…vous…vous été…vous n'été pas…»

«Nous n'allons pas que!» Roger a dit

«Rein. » Paul a répondu secouant la tête «Disons simplement l'oublier.»


End file.
